Sweet Dreams
by Joruri Mouri
Summary: One-shot fic on how a dream brings two people together. Not good at summaries. PG13 just in case.


Disclaimer note: I do not own Soul Calibur or anything associated with it except this story.  
  
Author's note: This story is set fours years after the destruction of Soul Edge.

'Sweet Dreams'"Leave her alone!" Yunsung yelled.  
  
He was trying to attack Ivy and protect Talim at the same time. Talim was on the ground in a corner trying to get herself up. Her once green and white clothes were now torn and blood stained as were his own clothes.  
  
"Stay out of my way, you worthless child, or you too shall feel the wrath of Viper Edge!"  
  
"Never!" he declared.  
  
Yunsung started to run toward Ivy at full speed with his sword ready.  
  
"You certainly have a lot of courage." She began to laugh as she changed her sword into a whip with what seemed like a simple twist of her wrist.  
  
She swung the sword around his waist and sent a fiery shock before she threw him across the room into a wall. Talim, who had finally managed to get up, ran toward Ivy before she noticed she had moved. She barely had enough time to land a heavy blow to Ivy's back with one of her elbow blades before she turned her attention back to her.  
  
"Yunsung! Leave now while you still can!" Talim yelled to him, pain evident in her voice from the previous beating from Ivy.  
  
Ivy screamed in pain as the freshly placed gash started to bleed. "You little wench! You'll regret you ever thought about attacking me!" She took the rest of her anger out on the poor Talim.  
  
Ivy shot her sword at Talim's feet and knocked her to the ground. "Strangle, you miserable child!" Ivy yelled as she swung the sword around Talim's neck and started to choke her.  
  
Gagging noises and short painful breaths escaped Talim's mouth moments before she passed out from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Stop it!" Yunsung shouted.  
  
He had regained his composure, ran with all the energy he had left, and knocked Ivy far from Talim. She dropped her sword, still wrapped around Talim's neck, when the force of Yunsung's weight hit her. Yunsung ran back to Talim and knelt by her side, tears starting to stream down his face at seeing his only love looking so lifeless. He felt her neck for a pulse only to find that she was indeed still alive but her heart beat was very faint and slow. He had tried to remove Ivy's sword but with no luck because every time he touched it sent a painful shock to him.  
  
"Please Talim, wake up! I know you're still alive!" he said barley audible, lightly tapping her face that was already unnaturally pale and cool.  
  
Suddenly she was jerked away. Ivy had gotten up and grabbed her sword. "This is what you get when you mess with those of more experience than yourself!" She started to laugh as she jerked Talim up and hurled her out of a near by window, glass shattering everywhere.  
  
"No!" Yunsung yelled running toward the window in hopes of grabbing her. It was to late. By the time he reached the window Talim had already hit the ground far below and died.  
"Talim!" Yunsung yelled as he sat up in his bed, drenched with sweat and breathing heavily.  
  
He looked around and saw he was in his own room. His roommate and best friend Kilik, laid fast asleep, oblivious to Yunsung's outburst.  
  
"Thank God it was only a dream." he said to himself wiping the sweat from his face.  
  
He looked at the clock on his nightstand and it read 4:19 am. Well, I sure as hell can't go to sleep after that." he thought.  
  
He got out of his bed and walked out of his room and started toward the kitchen. He took the long way just so he could go by Talim and Xianghua's room, like he always did. He glanced in and immediately noticed that no one was there. "Xianghua is sleeping with Kilik. . . . maybe Talim is in the kitchen" he thought as he started walking again. When he reached the kitchen, he saw that Talim wasn't there either.  
  
"Where the hell could she be?" he said aloud, slightly worried.  
  
Then he noticed that the door was opened slightly. He opened the door the rest of the way and walked outside. Yunsung looked a round for a few moments before he saw that Talim was out on the hill. He started walking toward her. She was reading the winds. She sat in a small gazebo that was made of solid oak and that was lined in dark green velvet, her favorite color. Also, it had a set of pure silver wind chimes that Xianghua had brought her from her recent trip home to China. Yunsung had built the gazebo just for her so she could have something comfortable to sit in when reading the winds, and gave it to her as a birthday present.  
"It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it Yunsung?" Talim said with out turning around.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked.  
  
"I just knew." she answered. "Something is bothering you, would you like to tell me about it?" she asked. "Maybe I can help."  
  
"Uh, sure if you don't mind listening." he answered.  
  
She smiled and moved over and placed her hand on the open spot, motioning him to sit next to her. He sat down and sighed deeply.  
  
"Well I have this dream, well more like a nightmare, and I keep having it over and over again and it freaks me out. I mean I wake up frantic before I realize where I am." He started.  
  
"What's this dream about?" she asked.  
  
He hesitated for a moment. "Remember when we had been searching for Soul Edge?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, even though it was four years ago, I remember it like it was just yesterday." she replied.  
  
"And remember when we had fought that Ivy woman with that whip sword thing?" she nodded. "Well the dream I keep having is that. . . is that I tried to save you from her, and no matter what I did, she kept getting the best of you and I. And then she tried to kill you and when I thought I had saved you from her once and for all she takes you away and throws you out a window and kills you." he ended, tears starting to well up in his eyes from the bad memories.  
  
Talim sat and stared at him in silence, sadness showing in her face.  
  
"But one thing that I got from that dream is; life can be short and that maybe I need to do some things that I've wanted to do for a long time, ya know, before mine is up." he said and looked over at Talim.  
  
"You're right Yunsung, life can be short." she said and looked down at her lap.  
  
Yunsung lightly touched her face and then tilted her chin up so he could look her in eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Talim." She blushed at his comment.  
  
"Thank you, Yunsung." she replied still blushing. He leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek and then kissed her full on the lips. He pulled away for what seemed for an eternity.  
  
"I love you, Talim."  
  
"I love you to, Yunsung." He put his arm around her and pulled her closer so they could cuddle, and to help keep her warm since the night air was cool. Kilik and Xianghua had gotten up shortly after Yunsung had left to find Talim. They went to the kitchen to get a glass of water when Xianghua saw that the kitchen door was standing wide open.  
  
"I wonder who went outside?" she asked outloud.  
  
"Oh, it's just Talim and Yunsung." Kilik said before yawning. "They're sitting in Talim's gazebo." he said and pointed.  
  
"It's about time they got together." Xianghua whispered into her fiance's ear.  
  
"How do you know they got together?" he asked confused.  
  
"He just kissed her, pay attention sweetheart." she said as she popped him lightly on the head.  
  
"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later, I guess sooner." Kilik said.  
  
"We'll talk about this later,but for now I think we could use a couple more hours of sleep." she said.  
  
Kilik smiled and kissed her on top of her head and started back to their rooms.  
  
"Hey. . .where ya going?" Kilik asked.  
  
"Back to bed." Xianghua answered, motioning to her room.  
  
"Well you were sleeping in my bed, why not finish that night off there?" he suggested.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's to early in the morning to be thinking right!" She said with a smile as she followed him to his room. They got into bed and snuggled up to eachother before going to sleep. Yunsung and Talim had drifted off to sleep and spent the rest of their night in Talim's gazebo.

The End

AN: So. . . Good, bad, awful? Please review! No flames but constructive criticism is welcome! Have a nice day! ::smiles::


End file.
